YouTube
by RimaBalaBalance
Summary: In which the Shugo Chara girls argue over who the best YouTuber is.  Total crack-fic.  Absolutely no plot.  Oneshot.


**Okay, before I write this I just wanna say I love ALL the YouTubers mentioned in this story. Any favoritism is unintentional and [if they ever see this, which I HIGHLY doubt] I hope they don't mind the Shugo Chara! girls arguing over who's better.**

**That being said, I own nothing, so please don't sue.**

It was a very hot summer day. Nagihiko was playing basketball with Kuukai. Utau was practicing for a concert. Kairi was on the phone, helping his sister arrange a concert. Amu was at the park with her sister. And Rima and Yaya…well…

"Fred!"

"Shane!"

"Fred!"

"Shane!"

You see, this argument has been going on for a while. While doing summer homework at the Royal Garden, Yaya made the mistake of mentioning that she is a big-time Fred lover to Rima and Rima…let's just say she likes Shane Dawson much better.

"You're such an idiot!" Yaya screamed. "Everyone knows that Fred has more subscribers, meaning he's better!"

Rima rolled her eyes and flipped her hair in a very OOC way. "Whatever. _You're_ the idiot for not realizing that Shane is a comedic genius while Fred is just an annoying wannabe. And that voice…ugh! Every time I hear it I want to get a baseball bat and smash my MacBook!"

"But Shane scares Yaya! And he's such a pervert like Ikuto!"

"I hope you realize that he is actually a virgin," Rima said, " and how the hell does he scare you? Fred is a million times scarier."

"Fred is not scary!" Yaya whined. "Yaya thinks he is very cute! Yaya wants to marry him!"

Rima mentally smacked her forehead. "Yaya…Fred is a character made and portrayed by Lucas Chruikshank."

Yaya laughed nervously. "Y-Yaya knew t-that…" She then put on a serious face. "He's still better than Shane, though."

Rima was about to answer when a farmiliar voice interrupted.

"Who's better than Shane?"

The two girls turned and saw their bubble-gum haired friend. Her sister was admiring the flowers and chasing butterflies at the same time – you know how young children are about multitasking. Anyways. Amu was standing with one hand on her hip, trying to be "Cool 'n' Spicy," but her expression was that of a curious child.

"Yaya is trying to say that Fred" - Rima scowled as the offending name left her mouth – "is the best YouTuber, when Shane Dawson is _obviously_ much more talented."

"As if," Yaya scoffed. "Amu, who do you think is the best?"

Amu didn't even have to think about it before she said, "NigaHiga." She winced as her two friends glared at her. "What? He _is_ the most subscribed to on YouTube. Plus he's a sexy Asian.**[1]** What more could you want?"

Little did she know that Ikuto (who had conveniently stalked her) was listening to the conversation and planning to find Ryan Higa. Yes. They were going to have a nice, long, chat.

So anyways, back to the subject at hand.

"Uh, Amu, if you want a sexy Asian, all you have to do is oh, I don't know, maybe ask out Ikuto?" Rima said boredly. **[2]**

Amu turned bright red and said, "W-Whatever."

Good thing she didn't hear Ikuto cheering.

She cleared her throat, "Ok, so anyways, NigaHiga's the best so - "

"No," Yaya interrupted. "Fred is definitely the best."

Rima snorted. "As if! Shane may have less subscribers than them but at least he's actually funny."

"NigaHiga."

"Fred!"

"Shane all the way."

"I'm telling you, Ryan's the best!"

"Fred would never lose to someone like him!"

"Then why is he losing in subscribers? Huh?"

"Puh-leez. Subscribers don't matter. Which is why Shane is the best!"

They all glared at each other, rivalry burning bright in their eyes.

And then, because this is fan fiction, another familiar voice rang out across the Royal Garden.

"What are you three idiots arguing about?"

I never said the voice was nice.

"Utau!" the girls chorused, ignoring the insult turning to said pig-tailed popstar. When they realized they were synchronized, they crossed their arms and turned away from each other, pouting.

She smirked, a habit she must have picked up from Ikuto. "The one and only. So answer my question. What are you guys arguing about?"

They turned back to their friend and answered in unison, "The best YouTubers!" They scowled at each other. How OOC.

Utau rolled her eyes and crossed _her_ arms too. "Really? That's easy."

"Then who is it?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, who? N-Not that I c-care or anything," Amu stuttered, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Amu might not care, but Yaya wants to know!" I don't think I need to tell you who said that. "So, tell us, Utau!"

"The best YouTuber ever is…"

The girls leaned closer. I swear you can hear epic music playing.

"…is…"

"Just say it already!" Amu shouted.

"The best YouTuber is DaveDays!"

-crickets-

And then, we ended up right back where we started.

"FRED!"

"SHANE!"

"DAVE!"

"RYAN!"

"GAH! YOU'RE SO FRUSTRATING!" they yelled in perfect synchronization.

"Hey, guys?"

The girls – Rima clawing at Utau's face, Utau pulling Rima's hair, Yaya crying in a corner with Amu yelling at her – all turned to look at Nadeshiko.

"What?" they snapped.

"Why can't we just agree that TheWhatTheBuckShow is the best?"

"NO!"

**[1] I'm not racist. I do not mean to offend Asians, so if I do, I apologize.**

**[2] I actually like Tadamu better. I know – shocker.**

**Soo anyways that ended up being…weirder than I planned. I think I'm slaphappy. I was actually originally going to end with Utau saying DaveDays is the best, but I wanted to add TheWhatTheBuckShow because Buck is awesome. THEY ALL ARE! I highly recommend them all. So go watch them. NOW.**

**Kidding, kidding. **

**I know I need to update my other stories so I'm sorry. I'm going to as soon as I have the right inspiration.**

**I just thought of something – I hope this doesn't violate the ToS. Mentioning YouTubers doesn't count as using non-fictional people in my story, right? *****fingers crossed***** **

**So anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
